


Me.lty.lan.d｜泡沫乐园

by dengjian_ivo



Category: Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash, Universal Century Gundam, 機動戦士ガンダム 逆襲のシャア | Gundam: Char's Counterattack
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Slow Burn, Underage Relationship(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dengjian_ivo/pseuds/dengjian_ivo
Summary: 二十四岁在某艘宇宙舰上当现役机师的上尉凯奈斯•斯雷格，碰见了由于击坠记录备受关注，被安排到船上作为预备机师训练的十四岁少年哈萨维•诺亚。夏亚反乱平息之后。没有战争。
Relationships: Kenneth Sleg/Hathaway Noa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 关于细节描写设定背景等等的胡说八道和bug请千万不要在意。
> 
> 剧场版公映前完结。

宇宙飞船白色小鸭子一样漂浮着，时而抖抖羽毛。

只有很少的时候，能从舷窗里看见缓缓转动的殖民星群。它们张着日光反射板，像一群昆虫。其他时候，能看到的只有因失去大气层阻挡而毫无闪动的星光，像被永久烙进了空间里一样，要是盯视过久，会有精神被破坏的错觉。较常滑进视野的还有地球和月球，据距离远近时大时小。

机动战士驾驶员凯奈斯上尉经过生活区的走廊，远远看见一个人影在岔路口处，动作踌躇，一副不知往哪儿去的模样。他停下移动握把，战斗演习后生活区内的重力还未恢复，他的身体惯性地往上飘了一飘，然后才停下来，双脚落在地上。

走近之后，凯奈斯才发现那是个男孩子，看起来也就十三、四，顶多十五岁。刚才他低着头，个子又小，凯奈斯还以为是某位女性船员，毕竟短发女性在军中也很常见。

“我好像迷路了。你知道洗手间怎么走吗？”男孩低声问他，握着两手。

“啊，当然。我带你过去吧。刚来没多久吗？”

“一个多星期。”

“啊，对，你就是那个……”

“知道方向就好了。我自己过去。麻烦你了……”

“不啊。你刚刚看起来很困难咧。我不麻烦。对了，我是凯奈斯•斯雷格。上尉。也是机师。我们在训练的时候见过几次。你不记得了吗？”

男孩子这才仰起头来，用惊讶的目光打量了一会凯奈斯的脸。“……不，对不起，我不记得。”他说。

“没关系。这船上人也有够多的。你叫我凯奈斯就好。”

“谢谢你，上尉。我是哈萨维•诺亚。”

男孩根本没按凯奈斯说的来。但凯奈斯这时注意的是他一直往身后收的手，躲躲闪闪的，像藏了什么东西。他瞅准时机一把抓住了，揪到面前来。

那是只遍布咬痕的手。手掌边缘和食指指根被咬得太狠，有几处渗出血来。十个指尖也是啃得乱七八糟，特别是大拇指，不仅指甲边变了形，倒剪皮也被血淋淋地撕了下来，露出粉红色的嫩肉。几小片已经干涸的血迹黏在皮肤上，形成手掌纹路的花样。

凯奈斯就拽着他的手臂往洗手间走去。哈萨维被拉得踉跄了一下，凯奈斯这时发觉生活区内的重力已经恢复了。打开水龙头之后，水也普通地哗哗呈直线流下。凯奈斯捏着他的手，塞到水流下面，哈萨维“嘶”了一声，黄色灯光给他蹙起的眉头打上一块阴影。他显得很顺服，一声不吭地让凯奈斯给他的手抹上一层消毒液，只在触碰到皮肉破损处的时候扭扭嘴角。

洗手间里看样子没有其他人。训练刚刚结束，回到生活区来的人并不多。凯奈斯往手里又挤了一注消毒洗手液，用指肚给他抹匀了，那些干涸的血迹也打着圈揉化开来。他余光有留意哈萨维的表情，男孩子时而抽一口气，时而咬咬嘴唇，目光并不看着凯奈斯。凯奈斯故意把水流开到最大，冲在他的伤口上，弄得他又哼了一声，被抓着的手腕绷紧了。

总之冲洗干净了伤处。那种看起来像要发炎的红色已经褪了一些，现在齿伤周围的皮肉显得有些发白，手背也被水冲得凉凉的。凯奈斯从边上的抽屉里找出一叠创可贴，撕开包装，一圈圈给他贴好，哈萨维的手变得像某种万圣节化装的一部分似的。弄好之后，凯奈斯啪地拍了一下他的手背，哈萨维一吸气，把手猛地抽了回去，护在自己怀里。他很快地瞄了凯奈斯一眼，目光像那种因受伤而全身紧绷的警觉小动物一样。

虽然哈萨维没有说，凯奈斯还是一路把他送回了寝室门口。他看着哈萨维打开门，像飘一样进了寝室，门在他身后又关上了，把他圆圆小小的后脑勺跟凯奈斯的视线隔开来。

什么啊，连谢谢都不说一声……凯奈斯这么自言自语着，耸耸肩，把手插进兜里，踏着步走远了。

“这种船上，有那种小孩子就很不对劲啊。”

一个机师说。机师们在食堂吃饭的时候总是围成一桌。机师餐跟一般伙食不同，有加料，天然食品的含量也更高，这种待遇是让人羡慕的。在战争中，机师就相当于敢死队，因而获得特殊待遇也无可厚非，但在普遍被认为是和平时期的现在，这些就只是普通的特权而已。

“哈萨吗？那小孩看着也怪辛苦的，总是沉着一张脸。毕竟这船上没有玩伴，连女人也没几个。”

“说到底，那种年龄的小孩就不该在这里吧？又不是托儿所。我们怎么说也是正经军校出身的，上头把我们的工作当儿戏似的这种态度，让人不快啊。”

“你没听说过吗？说是他在第二次新吉翁战争中偷用杰刚出击，不仅活着回来，还击坠了一架咧。虽然没有影像资料，不过从结果来推测是那样。”

“就凭那种无根无据的报告书……”

“我还是觉得，这是上头的人过于迷信的体现。对那种三流杂志上的理论，什么超能力青少年的梦话，还要偷偷相信到什么时候？反正我是已经听累了。战场可不是神秘学家大行其道的地方啊。”

“我不太那么认为喔。”凯奈斯加入了讨论。“气运啊，运势的流向啊啊这样的东西在战场上是确实存在的。既然如此，出现些什么超自然的现象也不足为奇吧。”

“是说上尉相信那些宇宙居民的理论吗？”

“这不是什么远岛居民急哄哄地推出的新理论，是古老的战争智慧啊。哈萨维在训练里的表现不错吧？”

“说是那么说，也还没做进一步的测试……”

“我很看好那孩子喔。”凯奈斯说。“他很有资质。以后说不定会大有用处。”

“你是上尉，你说了算。”那个机师吐了吐舌头。大家都笑起来。尽管名义上凯奈斯是大多数人的长官，但机师们互相之间都混得很熟，是能随便开玩笑的程度，这桌里还有不少是从军校就认识的老同学。

“不过，我还是有点不爽。”机师又说。“就把这当作是死板的精英思维吧。想起来，这类少年兵崇拜的说法都是从什么时候开始的啊？都要追溯到一年战争时候的那艘白色基地吧？那小孩的老爸，好像就是那个白色基地的舰长哎………“

接着，机师们又谈论起别的话题来。比如女人，比如月球上似乎正在开发的新型机。这时凯奈斯望见哈萨维独自坐在餐堂的另一边，就起身离席，端着餐盘走过去。

“嗨。”他打招呼道，把餐盘放在哈萨维对面。哈萨维抬起头看他，眯起眼睛。

“啊，你是，上尉，不，凯奈斯………你好。”他说。

凯奈斯拉开椅子，在他对面坐下，边进餐边瞅着他。哈萨维用勺子小口小口地吃着餐盒里的奶油玉米沙拉。他领的也是机师餐，盒子里有鸡肉土豆泥，沙拉，水果味啫喱和半块小麦面包。

“船上的伙食还吃得惯吗？”凯奈斯问。哈萨维点点头，嗯了一声，把一勺玉米送进嘴里。凯奈斯留意到一对黑色薄手套摆在他手边。他握勺子的手上还跟之前一样横七竖八贴着创可贴，不过颜色不同，应该是新换过的。看起来他的手套只在吃饭时候脱下。

“在船上有什么问题，就来找我吧。”凯奈斯说。“别看我不是管事，说的话还是挺管用的。”

“啊。”哈萨维吞下一口嚼碎的沙拉。

“你多大了？说起来。”

哈萨维看他一眼，仄一下脑袋，像考虑了两秒。“十四岁。”他说。

“我二十四岁。”凯奈斯咧开嘴。“比你大十岁耶。”

哈萨维对着他眯了眯眼，深色瞳仁里投出一道有点尖利的目光，像在说“那又怎样”。凯奈斯感觉到他轻微的排斥，接着说了下去。

“第二次新吉翁战争里我也在前线喔。因为立了战功，才被升军衔的。”

“真的吗？”吐出饮料的吸管，哈萨维好像来了一点兴趣。

“是啊。我的任务是追击新吉翁的舰队。”

“哦。”哈萨维又把吸管咬了回去，垂下眼皮，兴趣肉眼可见地迅速流失。凯奈斯看着被他咬得扁扁的吸管，只得继续往下聊扯。

“我是殖民星出身的，老家在Side6。我记得你是住在地球的吧。去过那边吗？风景不怎么样。我在那边还有个女朋友来着。嘛，是未婚妻也说不定。”

告诉面前的小孩子这些并没有什么理由，凯奈斯只是随意吐出想到的句子而已。

“女朋友？”哈萨维看起来在奇妙的话题上产生了兴致，目光转回了凯奈斯脸上。

“是啊。虽然挺喜欢天天跟MS打交道的生活的，不过也期待回去之后能见上面啊。”

“回去打算结婚吗？”

“可能吧？她本来就向我提了好几次来着。有点麻烦，我想就答应了也没什么不好吧。反正生活也不会有什么改变。”

“不觉得有点差劲吗？”

“啊？”凯奈斯停住叉子，以为自己听错了。

“这种说得无所谓似的态度不觉得差劲吗？”

“喂喂，你又知道恋爱的什么啊？”凯奈斯把塑料叉子做出一个向前戳出的动作。“谈过女朋友吗，你？”

突然地，哈萨维的脸色变得非常糟糕，嘴唇也紧紧抿了起来。不好，凯奈斯想。自己不自觉用上平时跟人讲话的口气了。他正要说些什么，哈萨维已经站了起来，僵硬地丢下一句“我吃完了，上尉你慢慢吃”就端着餐盘走掉了。回收桶里传来乒铃哐啷的塑料餐具碰撞响。

有路过的船员跟凯奈斯打招呼。“小孩子……小孩子……”凯奈斯边露出笑容摆手回应，边这么嘀咕着。他叉了一块蓝色果冻进嘴里，瞅着自己对面的空座位。“小孩子………”他又想。


	2. Chapter 2

睁开眼睛，发现自己又回到了驾驶座上。

睁开眼睛，发现自己又被驾驶舱包裹着。

小时候的圣诞节，跟妈妈和妹妹一起去游乐场。在用纸板搭的圣诞小屋里，每个窗户都有会动的驯鹿头伸进来，到处装饰着红色和绿色彩灯，坐在木头摇椅上的圣诞老人把我们抱起来，问我们想实现什么愿望。我说，我想成为好厉害的战士！

闭上眼睛，好像还站在驯鹿小屋里，铃声叮咚。睁开眼睛，就看见自己被安全带箍在驾驶座上。

葵丝的脸，在眼前大幅度摇荡着。笑靥如花的，蓝色发光水母一样的，葵丝的脸。“走开，哈萨维！”她叫道，MA的肩甲用力向旁边甩开。好粗暴啊，如果不是身体刚好弹回驾驶座上的话，肯定就重伤了吧。“走开，哈萨维！”然后……

十三岁少女的脸，在面前大大地摆荡着，呈现从微笑至大笑的种种表情，像死去的水母一样变形扭曲，再向周围扩散开去。

好像梦。一定是梦吧？这是梦。用指甲使劲掐手心，如果能流出血，会痛的话，就能醒过来吧。裹在标准服里的手难耐地蹭动着，一块块创可贴下那些伤口好像又痒了起来，隐隐发热生疼。手心下面有一个硬硬圆圆，比苹果大一点的东西。是什么啊？对了，是操纵杆。这样啊……

四周的屏幕亮了起来。光的刺激使哈萨维飘逸的精神稍微集中了一点。他抬起头，眼前是甲板。全周天显示屏启动之后，驾驶舱像变成透明球体一样，能让人看到机动战士周围的景象。甲板上排列着数十架机体，一些整备人员在其间忙碌着，而机师们大多已经进到各自的驾驶舱里了。哈萨维看见身穿标准服的凯奈斯•斯雷格划过视野右侧，朝控制室飘过去。他记得这个机师的名字，他在午餐时间找过自己谈话。

过了一会，显示屏渐次暗了下来。驾驶座沉了一沉，接着星空一下子把四周注满了。

全周天显示屏的普及据说也有带来副作用。过分的临场感下，机师像被抛进了漆黑的大海一般，出现假溺水，眩晕，恐慌发作等症状。眼前的星空虽然是CG，但也有着不输真实星空的纵深感和细腻感，无数光的碎屑在黑暗里扑面而来。哈萨维吸了一口气，握住操纵杆，这时通讯里响起了一个声音，音量挺大，震得他一激灵。

“嗨！又见面了，哈萨维。”

影像里右侧的一架机体两眼闪着黄色的信号光。

“是你………！”

“是啊。看来我们被分到一组了。接下来就要合作了，多多指教啊。”

凯奈斯•斯雷格以快乐的声音道。他故意让机体滑过哈萨维的监视器前方，还翻了个筋斗。在机体经过的地方，马上又露出了成片的无垠星空，哈萨维看着，感到一阵晕眩。

“还紧张吗？要开始了喔。”凯奈斯说。

机体上升之后，只要微调视角，就能轻易把同伴乘机的姿态尽收眼底。现在的视野中央，有哈萨维的浅绿色机体静静悬立着，男孩子没回话。

刚才，凯奈斯特意跑到控制室那边去，抓住一个正要进去的工作人员。

“喂，接下来的训练，我想跟哈萨维划到一组。可以吗？去拜托一下。”

“既然是上尉的要求，那肯定没问题。”工作人员认出他来，比了个OK的手势。

凯奈斯向来相信直觉的行动，这次的请求也是这样。他不觉得这是迷信，只是认为直觉也是经验的一部分而已。现在他带着悠游的心情从上方观察着哈萨维的乘机，一边开动推进器，兜了几个圈，体会着手感。他也不打算接下来摆出长官架子对哈萨维发号施令，这里随他自由发挥更好。能抱着这样凭兴趣行事的轻松心情，或许也是不在战时状态的缘故吧。

兜第三个圈的时候，哈萨维的机体向下动了。

凯奈斯的乘机上飘之后，哈萨维就没去听他说了什么。他还处在不能完全集中注意力的状态里，尽管这样，看到光束的一瞬，机体还是条件反射般往下躲避了。

“敌人！”

神经这么叫道。机体作了一个翻转，光束步枪的枪口也抬了起来。

敌机的光束从头上掠过。在发射的方向上，用肉眼已经能确认了，是基拉•德卡。

“啊啊………”

这是哈萨维口中实际发出的声响。瞄准，射击，没有打中。再次回避，视野大幅度旋转，敌人已经在八百码内了。这个距离一定。再来，就是那里，开枪。

敌机爆炸了。但是，有一枚榴弹从左侧斜着飞了过来。哈萨维连忙拔出光束军刀，把它砍成两半。第二架基拉德卡一下就逼了上来，两机的光束军刀撞在一起。强烈的干涉弧光成波扩散，只看着画面也能感受到热的程度。推进器朝反向全开，乘机向一边弹开了，拉出了一点距离，够按下步枪发射钮。这些都是在数十次反复后下意识流露出的行动。

按下按钮后两秒，才真正发觉打中了。很大的光在眼前炸了开来。也能听见一点爆炸的声音，四溅的火花染在哈萨维眼里，把虹膜映成了更浅的栗色。

“干得好耶！”

耳边响起凯奈斯快活的赞赏声。他也击坠了一架，正以一看就很娴熟的方式操纵着机体从前空曳过，手持冒烟的步枪。

奇怪的是，屏幕里哈萨维机体的动作在这话过后忽然变得凝滞了。

“怎么了吗？”凯奈斯问道，没有回答。第二波的袭击马上就开始了。

“哈萨维？哈萨维！”凯奈斯叫道。网一样的光束从前方射来，是敌舰的模拟。他边左右躲避着光束炮，边用目光搜寻哈萨维机体的动向。

前方的火力网中，突然出现了哈萨维的身影。他直直地朝敌舰的影像冲过去，姿势很僵硬。

“啧，怎么回事？等等！”

凯奈斯急忙追上去，但被弹幕阻挡了。而哈萨维像是完全无视了这一切一样一味向前，一头撞进了机枪的射程里。

无论凯奈斯怎么叫喊，通讯里都没有回音，几乎让人以为是受到了干扰，但实际上两架MS都还待在甲板上，所以这是不可能的。

模拟敌舰的电脑程序作出了正确的判断。哈萨维身边的弹幕一下子密集了。

“怎么这样………”凯奈斯看着远处炸开的那朵小小的火花，不禁出声。

“完全不行啊。”控制室里数据分析人员对着电脑说。“反应时间，操作精度，注意力，稳定性……没有一样是合格的，更不用说一塌糊涂的服从性和合作意识了。这样子，只好忘掉那份报告书了也说不定。流言蜚语又要变多了啊。”

“不，我还是不这么看。”凯奈斯一只手撑在桌面上。“也不是，除了合作意识啦，他确实没注意过我，但在第一次被击坠之前，他的发挥明明完全算得上出色吧？一分钟内击毁两台，他的真实水平该是那个才对。”

“您确定吗？考虑到后面的表现，那也能看作是碰巧吧。”

“是被什么影响了，状态不好。我能感觉到。一定有办法解决。”

“就算这是真的，状态也是实力的一部分啊………”工作人员抱怨一般说着。凯奈斯已经没心思聊下去了，他看见哈萨维从MS驾驶舱里爬了出来，飘往通道的方向，便对工作人员抛下句“等会再讲”就追了过去。

哈萨维在半空中摘下头盔，甩到一边，用手背抹了一把脸。他额角上带着点黏汗，脸色也很差。背后传来了凯奈斯喊他的声音，他没听见一样不管不顾地往通道蹬了过去。

“哈萨维！你怎么了？”凯奈斯朝他划过来。“在生气吗？为什么生气？”

“别管我了！”哈萨维叫道。甲板上有几个人闻声朝这边望了过来。凯奈斯低低啧了一声，再一看哈萨维已经去到通道口了，忙又跟上去。

“你要去哪？”

“我回房间。”

“不吃晚饭了吗？”

凯奈斯去抓他的肩膀，但被甩开了。这让凯奈斯窜了一点火，可是哈萨维已经抓住了移动握把，沿着通道滑上去了，他只好抓住下面的那一个，跟在他后面。

“哈萨维！”他大声道。“你再这样，我可要生气了喔？我是因为看好你，才特意对你亲切的，知道吗？这是对待长官的态度吗？我生起气来可是很可怕的喔？”

“……我不是上尉看好的那种人！”

“什么意思？”凯奈斯下意识道。“不对，你不愿意当驾驶员吗？”

“阿姆罗先生也不会高兴我干这种事的啊！”

“阿姆罗？阿姆罗•雷？”听到哈萨维突然吐出这个名字，凯奈斯愣了一愣。“为什么？”

“我只是个犯了错误的小孩子而已！”

哈萨维发泄般喊道，声音带着哭腔。他一蹬脚，飞进了黑乎乎的寝室里，身后房门马上开始自动闭合了，凯奈斯一个箭步赶在最后几寸伸手扳住了门缝，努力把脸凑过去。

“哈萨维！喂！哈萨！我们谈谈吧！”他不死心地朝里喊。室内昏暗，看不清男孩子的身影。传来像是把衣服扔在床上的声音，凯奈斯不小心松了一松手指，房间门嗖地一下合上了。

走廊里的灯照在他头上，好像有条青筋在突突地跳。制止了想往门上踹一脚的幼稚冲动，先前窜起的火气逐渐冷却下来之后，油然而生的是一种疲惫感。凯奈斯抓了一把额前的头发，觉得心情燥乱得厉害，他叹了口气，干脆背靠墙壁坐了下来。

“怎么了，上尉？失恋了吗？”过了一会，几个机师经过，看见这样的凯奈斯，开玩笑地说。

“嗯嗯。被脾气差的小朋友拒绝了啊。”凯奈斯揉着额头。

“说真的，要不要教训他一下？”机师严肃了起来。“这种态度非常不行吧。只要上尉说，要关他禁闭还是别的什么都能马上办。”

“算了吧……”凯奈斯苦笑道。“又不是在打仗。”

况且，这些对那家伙大概也没什么用……他在心里接道。这只是种感觉。


	3. Chapter 3

哈萨维还是挨了教训，这是凯奈斯后来才知道的。

“啊，对了，有件得你办的事。前两天停在隆德尼昂的时候，有这个送到舰长室里来。你一会能帮忙拿去给哈萨维吗？”舰长说。

凯奈斯在舰长室里和他一起喝早茶。舰长五十岁出头，这位地球出身的军人在宇宙里也保留了喝早茶的习惯。在地球上的话，早晨一般指的是太阳升起，天光大亮之后的那一段时间，而在什么时候光线都大同小异的宇宙里，早茶时间则由舰长手上的欧洲产机械表何时指到上午七点十分决定。凯奈斯这个颇有能力的殖民星年轻人似乎挺受他喜欢，于是便成了早茶时间的常客。

舰长指给他的是个纸皮箱子。凯奈斯拿过来，翻了翻，里面是几个信封，一堆课本和练习册，画和卡片，好像都是学校的东西。在这些下面，还有不少零食，糖果、饼干、巧克力角都有。

“好像是他妈妈，妹妹，还有学校认识的人给他的。本来按规定不该送这么多东西过来，不过他父母我都认识，就破例了。特权阶级的宝贝小孩啊。哦对，拿去给他之前，先拿到医务室一趟吧。有的东西医生可能想看看。”

“可以当然可以啦。”凯奈斯说。“不过几天前就放在这里的东西，非等到现在让我拿过去吗？”

“你们好像关系不错吧？先前有人看见你们午餐时候坐在一块来着。”

“呃，那事啊……”

巧的是，凯奈斯进医务室的时候，哈萨维也在那里。他躺在一张白色的床上，眼皮紧闭，头颅周围裹着件半球形的设备，背心撩起露出的胸脯上和手脚处贴着一些薄片和电线，一路连到旁边的仪器上。

“这是做什么？”凯奈斯问医生。

“睡眠监测。”医生说。“其实他已经醒了，不过还有些测试要做，我就让他先这么待着了。哦，要说话的话到这边来吧。”他指的是外面的问诊室。

医生让凯奈斯退出来，转身关上了内室的门。凯奈斯最后瞄到的是哈萨维张开摊在床单上的手，手指上的创可贴好像又变多了。

“有什么事？“医生摘下挂在脖子上的听诊器。“哪里不舒服吗？”

“其实是这个。”凯奈斯把纸箱递给他。“要给哈萨维的，舰长说让你先看看。”

“哦，这个啊。”医生翻了两下。“也没什么。把吃的都放下就可以了。”

“不能给他吗？”

“船上不是能随便吃零食的地方，这是规定。况且他还在服药，饮食也要严格控制。”

“一点也不行？”

“嗯，这么说的话，留下一样也行吧。”

“那就这个吧。”凯奈斯拿了一颗方纸包的糖。

“上尉很为那孩子着想嘛。”医生坐下来，拿眼镜布擦着眼镜。“我挺感动呢。”

“不，也没有……”

“有的吧？有人先前看见你午餐时候陪他说话呢。”

“啊？那时候啊。”奇怪怎么谁都提一嘴这事，凯奈斯有些尴尬地笑了笑。

“老实说呢，要是上尉能照顾他，那真是帮了大忙了。”医生说。”他的精神很不稳定，麻烦啊，没办法，突然跟家人分开的的小孩嘛。主要是，船上也没什么有空照管他的人，我又一直在值班。所以说，如果上尉你高兴……那就再好不过了……”

“嗯………”凯奈斯有种怪异的感觉，好像今天碰见的每个人都在试图把哈萨维推给他。医生这段话的说法也有种赶着自顾自说完，生怕他插嘴的意思。我看起来像很闲的样子吗？他想。

医生看了看表。“时间也到了。”他说。“我去喊哈萨维起来。”

过了一会，哈萨维背心上披着件外套出来了。看见凯奈斯，他眉头皱了皱，不大高兴地唔了一声，凯奈斯装作没听见。

“上尉把你的东西拿来了。”医生对他说。

凯奈斯把箱子给他看。哈萨维扑过来一样一把拿走了，一只手抱在怀里，另一只手翻着，神情舒展了很多。少了零食之后，纸箱有一大半是空的。等他抬起头，凯奈斯把口袋里那颗糖拿出来，在他眼前晃了晃。

“医生说你不能吃零食，但我求情给你留了这个。感激吧？”

“给，给我。”哈萨维磕磕巴巴地说，连敬称都没带，直直伸手就要拿。凯奈斯有一下子恶作剧地想要不要把手举高让他够不到，但最后还是随他接过去了。拿到糖，哈萨维好像很高兴，他翻来翻去地看着。

“这个，一定是捷米给我的。”他说。“她知道我喜欢这个口味。”

“你妹妹？”

“是啊。嗯。”哈萨维展开糖纸，把糖扔进嘴里。

“要把这些拿回房间吗？”

“要吧，唔。”舔着糖块，哈萨维说起话来都含含糊糊的。

“我帮你拿吧？”

“不用………”

凯奈斯还是硬帮他拿了。走廊里，哈萨维抱着手走在前面，凯奈斯捧着箱子跟在后面。男孩子把制服外套披在肩上，空袖子一晃一晃的。凯奈斯也能看见他的发旋。

“去医生那里做睡眠监测是什么感觉？能睡着吗？”

“还好吧。”哈萨维想了想。“如果睡不着，医生好像会放一些特别的电波，然后就睡着了。”

“这样………”

“不过早上撕掉胶布的时候有一点疼。”

“嗯。你现在不冷吗？”凯奈斯指的是他的背心和短裤。

“不冷。”

到了门口，哈萨维转身要把纸箱接过来，凯奈斯后退了一步，避开了。

“托我帮忙说话你才能吃到糖耶。不请我进去坐坐吗？”

哈萨维扁了扁嘴，一副后悔领了这人好处的表情，但还是不情不愿地让开了。凯奈斯哈哈笑了两声，迈进室内。


	4. Chapter 4

门关上了。室内最初很暗，哈萨维按下照明开关后周围就亮堂了起来。房间不大，但还整洁，地上和床上也没有乱扔的衣服，看来哈萨维不算个邋遢的小孩。凯奈斯还注意到床头柜面摆着一小盆植物，好像是石莲类的，颜色很绿。这在宇宙船上是少见的物件。

他把纸箱在简易书桌上放下，又随手捡起一本数学课本翻了翻，回头看见哈萨维坐到了床上，接着身子朝一边歪倒下来，抱住了被子。

“你还在继续学业吗？”凯奈斯晃了晃手里的课本。

“嗯。”

“打算考高中吗？”

“嗯。”

“不想跟我说话吗？”

“嗯。”

凯奈斯笑了，伸手摸他的头。哈萨维缩了一下肩。

“以后打算做什么？有想读的专业吗？”

“不知道……”

“不想进军队当机师吗？”

“嗯。”

“手还疼吗？”

“……不疼。”

凯奈斯去拉他的被子，轻扯了一下，哈萨维半边肩膀露了出来，凯奈斯意外地看见上面有块青印，似乎是手指的形状。

“这是什么？”

哈萨维眼神和颈子动了动。“好像是你的部下……”

“我的部下？”

“说对你没礼貌就会被教训。”

“噢……”凯奈斯有点不知道说什么。所谓部下，他想起来，大概是之前路过的那几个机师吧。背后居然干出这种事，真是够幼稚。选择掐青这种部位，也是为了从外看来不太明显吧。真是，跟女人打架似的。他感到有些无奈和来气，不过这或许就是军队里会发生的事情吧，这么想着，他保持了不动声色。

“怪我吗？”

哈萨维摇了摇头，凯奈斯于是继续摸了几下他的脑袋，男孩子好像不太抗拒了。

“就那么讨厌训练吗？”放下手，他又说。

“嗯。”

“可是你不讨厌MS吧？如果讨厌，也不会……”

“不是那样的。”说完停顿了一会，哈萨维难得地开口提问了。“……上尉为什么看好我呢？”

“嗯……让我想想。”凯奈斯也在床上坐下来，交叉起手指。“……你啊，觉得自己是特别的吧？”

“什么意思？”哈萨维撑起半个身子。

“尽管说讨厌，但你其实对自己的驾驶技术很有自信，是吧？我看得出来。战斗分析人员说你没有合作意识，不按指令，我觉得没错，但这不是因为缺乏能力，而是你的想法所致。你开枪时没有犹豫，不知道畏缩，而且理所当然地觉得自己想的话就能赢，对吧？你在船上的态度也是，像自然而然地觉得自己与众不同，在寻求特殊对待似的。你很有主意，行动力强，即使受苦也不会改变想法，为自己的思想自傲，眼光尖利地看不起平庸事物，是不是？你其实是个很骄傲的人啊，哈萨。这或许是你的身份，也或许是所谓青春吧，但你有配得上这份骄傲的才能。这是成为出色机师的重要素质啊。”

凯奈斯看了哈萨维一眼，发现后者紧咬嘴唇，一副不知道是伤心还是屈愤的表情久久瞪着他。

“怎么？这什么表情？生气了吗？这不是坏事啊，我在夸你哩。一般人以为好军人只要懂得服从命令，熟练技术就够了，或许对于一般军人来说没错，但机师不是这样，至少对王牌机师来说不是这样。或许你听起来像迷信吧，但战场上的事情有唯心的成分。不拘泥教条，我执强烈的人，往往真的能成为战场的焦点。最出色的机师通常都是这样。况且你又有天分，所以从这点上看，你的想法并没有错……”

“我不是这样的啊……！”

“啊？”

“我不是你说的这样的人……”

哈萨维垂着头，咬着牙，眼角泛红，看起来像挨了侮辱似的愤怒，又像要哭出来了。唉呀唉呀，又不好了，凯奈斯心道。是说得太直截，没法一下接受吗。会觉得我在说他像公子哥也说不定。他忙又去扶哈萨维的肩膀，换了番口气。

“行行行，你不是，你不是，觉得不高兴的话，我说的话，你都忘了吧。本来也只是假说那样的。我看好你，主要还是因为你的驾驶才能啊，你的操纵很利落，对时机的把握也很准………”

凯奈斯东西南北胡乱说着安抚的话，也不知道哈萨维有没有听进去。男孩子被他的手推得一晃一晃，过了好一会才嘟囔了一句“什么啊……”，肩头似乎总算放松些了。

“真的呀。”凯奈斯又劝。“要是你对当机师没有兴趣，我会觉得可惜呢。可能是我自己也身为驾驶员的惯性思维吧。既然不讨厌MS，你试着喜欢一下这里的生活不好吗？这样也不会过得那么艰难了吧。如果是因为身边的人对你不好，那种事我能解决。”

“才不是那么随便的事情………”

“还是说是因为战争？“凯奈斯想起这事。”你被战争吓着了吗？”

“是啊。你就当是那样吧。可怕啊。”哈萨维趴到被子上，声音闷闷的。

“不很像你啊。虽然也能够理解。”点点头，凯奈斯说。“但是哈萨维，那种害怕多半是对卷进无法控制的危险事态的无助感吧。假如只是逃避，这种无助感也一直不会消失的。做好准备，下次做到更好地掌控战场上的局面，你就能跨越这种心情，相信我。”

“……不行。不是那样子。不行啊。”

凯奈斯作了个叹气的表情。“无论怎样不能从驾驶MS里感受到乐趣吗？”

“不能。”

“给你发工资，让你有专用MS也不行？”

“不行。”

“涂成什么颜色都可以，加上角和装饰也可以，超酷的。”

“……不行。”

“成为部队王牌也不行？”

“不行。”

“开高达也不行？”

“………”

提到高达的时候，哈萨维眼睛似乎不自主地亮了一亮。凯奈斯没有漏过这一瞬，马上穷追猛打起来。

“高达也不行吗？你有这个潜力。在战场上你也见过吧？喜欢吧？没有谁不喜欢吧。简直就是传奇的具现化啊。我偷偷告诉你，月球上正在开发的新的MS，那个也是高达喔，高—达。你说不定能搞到测试驾驶员的位置耶。推进器轰隆隆，感应炮嗖嗖，光束军刀吱吱，高——达，高——”

“烦死了！”哈萨维哇地大叫起来，脸埋进了被子里。

“不想驾驶吗？”

“不是……不对，说这种话什么意思啊！讲得这么随便，高，高达又不是游乐场里的碰碰车！说来说去，你自己不是也没摸过吗！讲得好像上尉你说了算似的！你说了又不算吧！”

哈萨维抬起头来，满脸通红，噼里啪啦地嚷着。凯奈斯一笑，他就闭嘴了，突感羞耻似的把脸又扑回了被子上，发出一些呼噜呼噜的声音。

“别闹了……”

“哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈……好难得啊。”凯奈斯笑得停不下来。“我只是在试图为你找到野心而已。怎样，以这个为目标能感受到乐趣吗？”

“……我不行的。别说了。”沉默了一会，哈萨维道，口气仿佛突然冷静了。“你不明白。而且，上尉你自己到底是为什么这么在意我呢？我的未来跟上尉也不会有多少关系吧？”

“你还挺问到点子上了……”凯奈斯托住下巴。“其实啊，我说不定过段时间就不当机师了。”

“什么？”支起身子，哈萨维讶异地瞧着他。

“是啊。我虽然喜欢MS，但也不是个非得自己驾驶不可的人。而且以后也迟早要服老的。如果再升官，我就不会开MS了。别看我这样，我可是个仕途一片光明的好青年啊。到时候，我手下会有部队，会有机师也说不定。这样的话，我希望有能让我骄傲的部下在身边。”

“这样……”哈萨维把目光移向了别处。

“其实过不久，我就要被调到别的ms开发基地负责训练测试驾驶员了。要是有机会，我想从现在培养能成为出色部下的人。这是我在为自己不能开ms之后寻找新的能执着的事啊。我也想感受到乐趣啊，哈萨维。军队对大人来说也不是那么好待的地方。你有天分，有很多将来，如果能让你成为我未来在我身边的人那说不定很棒吧，我这么想了。”

哈萨维安静了半晌。“……我还是不行，”他说。“抱歉，上尉。”

“没关系。”

“你一定能找到的。优秀的部下。也不会对你不礼貌。”

“谢谢你，哈萨。”凯奈斯摸着下巴。“嗯，我想我决定了。”他忽然说。

“什么？”

“现在你的处境你知道吧？就算你还在继续学业，作为军队也是不可能轻易放你回归学校生活的，因为你是宝贵的资料——别这么快露出丧气表情——我可以给你写报告书，请求上面让你离开军队。”

“真的？”哈萨维眼睛睁大了，骨碌一下爬了起来。“你愿意？你能办到？”

“别那么急。这也不是一天两天的事。这事不容易，所以我是有条件的。”

”喔。”哈萨维又坐了下来，脸上恢复了丧气表情。“是什么啊。”

“干嘛啊？我在你眼中是魔鬼吗？”凯奈斯揶揄。“只是让你在这段时间里认真训练，好好配合各种事项。如果这样在我调走之前你还没有改变主意，我就替你写。”

“果然是这样。”

“就是这样。你要做吗？”

哈萨维看着他，看了好一会。他的眼睛是褐色的，或者说是深一些的焦糖色，烤杏仁裹上晶亮糖壳的颜色，有种湿漉漉的光泽。这对眼睛一眨不眨地看了面前的大人好一会，小动物似的认真眼神。

“我做。”他说。

“太好了。我们一起努力啊，哈萨维。”凯奈斯牵起他的手，表情开心。“去换衣服，我们这就到甲板。”

男孩子还在盯着他，闻言嗯了一声，点了点头。凯奈斯两只手包着他的两只手，也回看他，大拇指在粗糙的创可贴布面上轻轻摩蹭着。哈萨维说嗯的时候，凯奈斯忽然闻到一股有点甜的气味，融化糖浆那样的气味，他想起来那块糖，原来气味是从哈萨维嘴里散发出来的。


	5. Chapter 5

瞄准，按下发射钮，砰，命中。大量的光炸裂，飞溅，如果是在真实的战场的话，会有核动力炉的温度，连同生命一起扩散开来。并不会形成云雾，光熄灭之后，只会有少许金属碎片永久留在宇宙空间里，几千上万年不再被打扰。

“这次的训练就到这里了。做得很好。饮料车也到了，去休息一下吧。”通讯里的声音说。

哈萨维操纵机体跃到一边，查看能量槽的时候，耳边响起如是通知。他应了声，舒一口气，身体往后靠去，也松开了操纵杆，周围刚才还在显示星空的屏幕很快一个个熄灭了。舱门处传来安全锁打开的声响。

“再看一遍。”控制室里凯奈斯道。

播放条往前拉了一点，屏幕上出现了哈萨维的机体。这是敌机视角的模拟影像，能看到光束步枪的枪口向哈萨维方向指出。一切都在极快的运动中，还好视频经过减速，连细节都能看清楚。哈萨维乘机的左手一把抓住枪管向上扳起，让步枪打偏了，同时另一只手的光束军刀捅进了敌机驾驶舱部位。随着噼啪声，屏幕里的白光一瞬间扩到最大，然后就黑了下来。

“真厉害。”先前的数据分析人员服输一般叹道。“想不到这才过了两个星期。数据也是，跟先前简直判若两人。”

“对吧？”凯奈斯笑嘻嘻地说。

“不得不说还是上尉的眼光比较准啊。我认输了。不过，我想这多半也是上尉的功劳吧。到底对他说了些什么啊？”

“小孩子嘛。”凯奈斯抱起两手，透过控制室的玻璃望向甲板，口气故作神秘。“重要的还是耐心啊。多说点好话……”

他看见哈萨维从驾驶舱里钻出来，飘向饮料车，拿了一包果汁。中途有好几个船员朝他竖拇指，打招呼，他也一一挥手回应了。

“小哈萨最近成绩很棒嘛。”

“讨厌哟，一副我们这些老家伙都要比不上的势头，可恨可恨！”

“说什么呢！有干劲的小孩子看了也让人感到精神啊，对吧？”

“伙食总算习惯了吧？”

坐在餐桌边的机师们开玩笑地说，围着俨然成了红人的哈萨维七嘴八舌，还有几个人伸手拍他的肩膀。哈萨维脸红了，他舀了一勺碎坚果，放进嘴里嚼着，表情有点害羞。

“也没有……”

“不要谦虚嘛，在军队里客气反倒不受欢迎哦。怎么说，不愧是传奇舰长的儿子吧？就是不一样啊。”

“对了，当那个布莱特舰长的儿子到底是什么感觉啊？”

“是哦，平时是个怎样的老爹啊？凶吗？要抱怨也尽管说喔，谁都会有一箩筐关于自己老爹的坏话呢，嘿嘿。”

“不，我也没有很了解爸爸……我们不经常在一起……”哈萨维稍显为难地埋了埋脑袋。

“哇，他喊'爸爸'耶！好乖唷，好乖！”有人呵呵笑起来。

凯奈斯领了餐盒走到附近，就听到这些。哈萨维被人簇拥着，好像没有注意到他。男孩子有点紧张地猫着背，仿佛不很能适应别人的热情，但脸上是羞涩地笑着的。看着这种景象，凯奈斯也不由得嘴角上扬起来。他想了想，悄悄走过人群，到离哈萨维背后不远处的桌子坐下了，边吃饭边留意着那边的声响。

“……所以，听说你女朋友给你寄了信来？”不一会，机师们又聊起了平常的话题。

“唉喔，真带劲啊！我也想要有女人。有漂亮女人在家里等着，感觉连战场上的幸运也增加了啊。”

“性欲就是幸运吗，哈哈。”

“如果我有女朋友，我一定让她拍浑身涂满油，穿条纹系带内衣的照片寄过来。”

“哇，好处男的品味。”

“你爹才处男呢！啊，这么说你女朋友有给你寄照片过来吗？看看嘛，看看。什么，没有？开玩笑的吧，我要怀疑你说的女朋友实际上是你老妈了。”

“……啥意思，那个笑啥意思？有女人了不起啊！”

嚷来嚷去的都是这些。熟悉的小闹剧，凯奈斯平时也是其中插科打诨的角色，不过现在既然有小孩子在那边，他想在这种话题上是不是收敛些比较好吧。这么想着他抬头看去，发现哈萨维的位子不知道什么时候已经空了。

今天的地球很大。

距离某位旧世纪宇航员说出“地球是蓝色的”一话不知道过了多少年月的今天，十四岁男孩子站在宇宙船舷窗前，看着窗外缓缓流过的地球。大到覆盖了半个舷窗的蓝色母星，盯久了之后容易错觉丧失了立体感，除去上面的图案会变化外，跟一张发光平面招贴画没有什么区别。

哈萨维站在无重力区走廊上盯着这光，好久才感到刺目似的眯了眯眼，右手指甲又抠起了掌心。他把手举到脸前来，张嘴轻轻咬住了屈曲的食指指节，接着松开，然后又咬住。努力控制着更用力些的冲动，他只是轻轻啃着。两手上先前的伤已经好得差不多了，也不再贴创可贴。

“嗨。”有人喊他。哈萨维肩头一颤，嗖地把手收了起来。他转头望去，是凯奈斯，手里拿着两包饮料。

“要果汁吗？有橘子味的，葡萄味的。”凯奈斯把饮料举起来给他看。

“给我葡萄味的。”哈萨维蹬一下扶栏，飘了过去。

“你刚才的训练，我在控制室里全看到了。我和数据分析员都很赞赏。”凯奈斯说，把果汁包递给他。“我很替你骄傲呢，哈萨维。”

“骄傲什么，别说得好像你是我爸似的。”哈萨维拿过果汁，不满地撇了撇嘴角，他踢一下地面，身体呼一下升到了接近天花板的地方。落下的过程中，他盘起腿，伸手拧开果汁包的软管。

凯奈斯被呛了一下。“……总觉得一跟我单独在一起，你的脾气就变差了。是我的错觉吗？”

“错觉。”哈萨维吸着果汁，呼噜噜地说。他在空中慢慢伸展肢体，作出不同的动作，甚至把两只手枕在脑后，叼着果汁包，由身体漂浮打转。凯奈斯一会能看见他的脸，一会看不见。

“你在这里……”

“刚才，为什么不过来坐？”张嘴松开软管，哈萨维突然打断了他。果汁包一下飘了开去，男孩子翻了个跟头，又伸手抓住。

“……原来你注意到了啊。”凯奈斯挠了挠头。

“怎么可能不注意到。”

“我看你跟大家聊得开心，想着不去打扰比较好吧。”

“开心什么啊……”哈萨维嘟哝道，慢慢降下来，抓住栏杆。

“怎么，大家不亲切吗？”

“不是……”

撑着栏杆，哈萨维又看向舷窗外。顺着他的目光，凯奈斯也望向地球。现在能看到的是亚细亚大陆的部分轮廓，大洋洲列岛，以及反射光芒的太平洋。漩涡状的薄薄云层，缓缓打着转流过蓝星表面，蔓延出卡布奇诺的花纹。在那下面，可能在下雨，可能在下雪，总之一定有人在恋爱，也一定有人死去。

“在想家吗？”

“嗯。”

“你的家人就在那上面吧？”凯奈斯看着亚洲那一块。要是没记错，那里好像是哈萨维的故乡。

“其实不在。”哈萨维抓着栏杆做了个转体一周运动，目光又回到云层上。“夏亚反乱之后，我们全家就搬到隆德尼昂了。”

“这样……”

阿克西斯的坠落闹剧后，好像有过一波小的移民潮。

“不过那个新家，我也没住过几次……”

映着地球的光的哈萨维的侧脸，显得有些忧郁。一定经历了很多变故吧，凯奈斯想，也同情起来。对于小孩子来说，确实严苛了些吗。

“你更想地球吗？不喜欢宇宙？”

“不。殖民星是自由的象征这点，我也能明白。”望着宇宙的哈萨维一本正经吐出了令人吃惊的言论。“而且，妈妈也说我太迟体验宇宙了……”

“呃。关于自由……的话，也是你妈妈教你的？”

“不。”哈萨维闭嘴咬住软管，用力吸了口果汁，塑料包一下瘪下去不少。

“哎，不管了。”凯奈斯看了看手里剩下的那包橘子果汁，也干脆拧开软管，往嘴里一塞，喝了起来。“总之，你改变主意打算留在这里了吗？”

“没有。”哈萨维眉头拧成个结，一脸“你说什么呢”的表情瞅着他。“你非得至少每天问一次吗？”

“例行公事，例行公事。”凯奈斯吸溜着果汁。一阵子没喝这种甜不溜丢的东西了，味道叫人想起学生时代。“因为你刚刚说了想体验宇宙嘛。”

“也腻了。”哈萨维干脆地说。“而且我讨厌军队。”

“……军人之子说这种话不好吧？”

“怎么不好？我就是这么觉得啊，不可以吗？”

“因为小孩子总是什么都不了解就开口说讨厌啊。”

“难道什么都不说的大人就什么都了解吗？”

哈萨维又刷地向上飘起，他张开双手，背脊一下贴到了走廊天花板上，有一瞬看起来像是恐怖电影里被恶魔附体的少女。

“哈萨维……”凯奈斯抬头望着他。

“凯奈斯。”男孩子突然喊了他的名字。他用鼯鼠的姿势从上面慢慢滑降下来，把漂开的饮料包丢在身后。塑料包看起来已经完全瘪了。“你又是为什么当了军人呢？”

“我吗？”凯奈斯想了想。“因为我喜欢MS。而且或许也算是个喜欢刺激的男人吧。不会出毛病的优秀机械，纪律，战斗，喜欢这些。中学毕业上了军校，然后就是自然而然。”

“就因为这样吗？”

“喂，什么叫'就因为这样'啊！你倒是说说，又应该怎样？”凯奈斯停止喝果汁，朝他道。

“也不怎样……”

“你也说说看啊？你刚说讨厌军队吧，如果不是小孩子随口抱怨，那理由是什么？”

“只是这么觉得而已。讲了你也不明白……”

“说不出理由的话，就只是普通地耍小性子而已吧，你！”

“你这是生气了吗？”哈萨维踢一下地面，向后弹开了。“我说讨厌，上尉就生气了？”

“生气？生气？”凯奈斯念叨着，他才发觉自己确实在生气，嗓门大了起来，太阳穴突突跳，头脑发热，手也攥紧了。为什么呢？

抬头，他看见哈萨维拾起漂浮的塑料包，向走廊另一头飘去了。“喂，等等！”他下意识喊道。

“我你生气了，我要走了。”哈萨维说。凯奈斯也才留意到他声音有点发抖，脸色也僵着。

“我不生气。”

“快到集合时间了，我去甲板，不然迟了。”

哈萨维用着理由充分的说辞，身影急急往走廊另一头远去了。

我生气？凯奈斯一手捏着果汁包，一手攥栏杆，清凉的果汁流进嗓子，心情也渐渐随之冷静下来。对哈萨维说话的时候，确实是冲动着。为什么生气？他想。

先前，他一直认定哈萨维不愿意当机师是因为不适应船上的生活，或者对战争感到害怕，这样只要改变条件或者付以时间就能多少解决的心理障碍。但假如那其实是出于某种更固执不变的恶感，或者是能被称为意见的想法，状况就完全不一样了。搞不好自己一直在对牛弹琴，这种事想想就不爽。

他觉得自己被小看了。身为军人，对那种说话态度感到冒犯也说不定。

自己的心思如果在小孩子看来像傻瓜一样的话，叫人难以忍受。

“我还是反应过大了……不至于那样……”凯奈斯想着。

他想这些的时候，哈萨维在往甲板去。身旁一个个舷窗依然时不时闪过巨大的地球。走廊上的凉风吹着脸，哈萨维眯起眼睛，似乎感到发冷和头晕。身子战栗了一下，他拉紧了身上的外套，刚刚喝下去的冷冻果汁，在肚子里也并没有暖和起来。

“啊，训练……”他喃喃。

长长的走廊，显得好冷清。该去甲板，他想。无视了轻微的晕眩和脊背上忽冷忽热的感觉，他只一味前行，伸手抓住了总算见到的第一个移动握把。


End file.
